Shadowland
by orangelion
Summary: Koning, a protective brother of his twin sister, Deftig end up finding themselves in the pride lands, but when Deftig gets kidnapped, Koning has but only one option.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Hello! This is just orangelion! Welcome to my 1st story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story, (except for MINE!) Enjoy! p.s. also if corset-rebellion-follower is reading this LOVE Anana Banana! And the sequel

Name key

Deftig: (new female lioness) Beautiful in African

Koning: (new male lion) King in African

**Chapter 1:**

The pain was unbearable it was hard to go any farther, especially with a full grown lioness on my back. From dehydration, I collapsed onto a tree trunk. I didn't know what to do. I was dying out in the desert. Then a shadow passed over me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Assuming the worst, I passed out.

I awoke the next day. Surprised not to be dead, I tried to look around, I saw Deftig lying over by a rock. I wasn't by the tree. I was very confused. I looked around. I saw my sister Deftig lying on a rock. I looked to my left and saw a huge lion standing next to me. I almost crapped myself! He was almost 2 times bigger than me!

He said in what seemed to be a low voice,

"Welcome to the Pride Lands!"

A/N: Well sort of short but I promise that the next one will be longer!

Thanks to corset-rebellion-follower for spreading the news! Till next chapter

-orangelion


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Lion King Gang

Hello! This is just orangelion! Welcome to my 1st story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story, (except for MINE!) Enjoy! p.s. also if corset-rebellion-follower is reading this LOVE Anana Banana! And the sequel

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Lion King Gang!**

"Who are you?" I asked

"No need to fear!" he said in a calming voice, "My name is Simba, and I am the king of the Pride lands." Then I saw entering on the left was a beautiful lioness, "And that is my queen, Nala." Now wh-"but before he could finish, a bird swooped in right in front of me, and said,

"Sire how are they doing?"

"Um… and this is my Major-Domo, Zazo!"

"Nice to meet you!" said a faint voice, then we all looked over to my sister. She was sitting up.

"How long have you been up?" I queered

"I woke up once the annoying bird came in!" she said wittingly

"HEY" yelled Zazo while Simba, Nala and I all laughed.

"Hello! My name is Simba."

"And mine is Nala."

"They're the king and queen of the Pride lands!" I chimed in!

"WOW! King and Queen of the?"

"Pride lands" finished Simba

"So anyway, how did you find us?"

"What? I never found you?"

"But I heard a low voice?"

A/N: There you have it! A little longer! Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

Hello! This is just orangelion! Welcome to my 1st story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story, (except for MINE!) Enjoy! p.s. also if corset-rebellion-follower is reading this LOVE Anana Banana! And the sequel

A/N: here is chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Questions**

"Wait, what voice?"

"I don't know...a big booming voice."

"When?"

"Right before I looked to you and said, 'who are you?"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" said a voice from across the cave.

"Just in time!" said an excited Simba. "These are my best friends, Timon and Pumbaa."

"Hey Simba who are the two new guys?" asked Timon

"They are our _guests_ Timon!"

"Gotcha!"

"Ok, anyway what is your guys names?"

"Mine is Deftig!" My sister explained.

"And mine is Koning."

"Well… Welcome to the Pride Lands!" said Zazo

"Now, where did you guys come from?"

"It doesn't matter." Said my sister in a cowering voice. "We cant go back anyway…"she added in a small voice.


	4. Chapter 4: A Missing Sibling

Hello

Hello! This is just orangelion! Welcome to my 1st story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story, (except for MINE!) Enjoy! p.s. also if corset-rebellion-follower is reading this LOVE Anana Banana! And the sequel

**Chapter 4: A Missing Sibling!**

"What do you mean, can't go back?"

"WE JUST CAN'T OK!" Yelled my sister

"HEY! Calm down Deftig" But she didn't listen. She just ran outside of the cave. "Wait!"

"Deftig!" Yelled Simba.

" No!" Added Nala. I ran after her. I tried to catch up to her, but she outran me. Exhausted, I walked back to the cave.

"What the HECK was that all about?" yelled Timon

"TIMON!" yelled Simba

We searched, and searched for what seemed like years, but we still saw no sign of Deftig.

Eventually, we gave up searching. But as we were about to head in, we heard a huge booming roar. We all ran back to pride rock to see a mysterious male lion carry an unconscious Deftig away from us.

"DEFTIG, NO!!" I yelled out, but it was too late. The lion had carried away my sister, the one who had always been there for me. Like when our parents died… The same sister who helped me when we were still little cubs, MURDER a full grown lion…

A/N: WOW! It's been FOREVER! Since I last updated! I have been BUSY lately… But I'm back! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends, and A New BF

Hello

Hello! This is just orangelion! Welcome to my 1st story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story, (except for MINE!) Enjoy! p.s. also if corset-rebellion-follower is reading this LOVE Anana Banana! And the sequel

**Chapter 5: Old Friends, and A New Boyfriend**

(Told from Deftig's view)

When I had awaken, I wasn't by the huge tree in the middle of the middle of the pride lands. Now, I was in a dark cave. I saw bones, scattered across the floor.

"Hello Deftig." I heard a mysterious voice say from across the cave.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" I queered.

"Why you don't remember me?! I'm offended!" Ok! Now I was creped out!

"WHO?! I DON'T REMEMBER!" Then a full grown Lion walked out of the shadows.

"Why, I'm your BEST friend!"

"Oh my God! Is that _really _you?!"

(Now from Koning's view)

I lay down on the cave floor, with the rest of the Lion's and Lionesses. "Were are you Deftig!?" I whispered to myself.

"Ahem.."

"Huh?" I said as I turned my head around. It was Simba.

"I noticed that you were still up."

"Yeah." I said in a depressed voice, as I lay my head back down.

"I know that your thinking about her Koning." He said in a calming voice as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah…"

"So how did you guys end up here anyway?" He asked.

"Well… It all started when we were just little cubs. You see, our parents were,… um…" I took a big gulp. "They were,… the King and Queen of our pride." He looked very surprised.

"Really?!"

"Yes…" I said in a depressed voice.

(Now back to Deftig)

"Is that you, Lieflik?" I asked him.

"Yes Deftig! It is! Didn't you miss me?"

"Only a whole lot!" I told him in a calmer voice.

" I missed you too!" He told me, as we both moved closer.

"I'm glad that you found me!" Then I pushed my lips against his.


End file.
